pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny and Frank: Partners in Sinnoh
Danny and Frank were friends since they were mere children. Around the age of 5 years they became friends, if my memory is right. Danny and Frank had joined a baseball team, if only for the skill training. Frank had always enjoyed batting, whereas Danny preferred pitching. "C'mon Danny! Let's go climb some trees!" Frank demanded. Danny rolled his eyes. "Alright Frank, but you better believe I'm gonna beat ya up that tree!" Frank was already halfway up the first tree branch. Danny lunged at the tree and lashed his hand around the third branch up. Danny chuckled. "Hurry up slowpoke! I'm gonna chuck pinecones at ya if I beat you to the top!" Frank looked shocked, but quickly smugged up. "I'm just getting started." He yelled. Danny had climbed up to the second highest branch and a mere 10 minutes. Frank was three branches behind, his hands lashing quickly around each tendril of wood. The tree was quite tall, but they had the energy to climb it. It had been climbed a hundred times by both boys, and as such, had been modified at the top, to allow for occupation. Danny laid back onto the curved branches, and hucked a couple of pinecones at Frank, but lazily. Frank laughed at the aim. "Tired, buddy?" Frank taunted. Danny just chuckled as his friend laid back into his 'hammock' of branches. It was nearly 9:00 at night. "Hey, Danny?" Frank asked, looking up at the now becoming-visible stars. "Yeah, Frank?" Danny responded. "Do you ever think we could travel even without pokemon?" Frank inquired. "I don't know," Danny remarked. "maybe, if we learnt to use resources ourselves, engineering tools could be possible. But let's sleep on it for tonight, I have an idea for tomorrow." Frank awoke cradled in his wood hammock. Danny was already climbing down the tree, purposely shaking the branches on his way down. After he had reached the ground, there was a collection of at least 50 pinecones, which Danny grabbed about 10 of. He went to a small community flower garden and wrapped each pinecone in a bell flower. "What are you doing, Danny?" Frank asked, generally confused. "Watch this." Danny explained. Danny peeled back the bell flower petals about halfway down the pinecone and threw it into a clearing. A swarm of Combee seemingly out of nowhere swarmed around the pinecone for nearly 5 seconds. Frank watched in more than awe. "Woah, Danny. That looks powerful." Frank spouted, shock preventing any higher vocabulary from exiting his mouth. Danny chuckled. "I think I'm set for self-defense. Follow me." Danny informed. Frank followed Danny to a large tree branch. "Try to pick that up." Danny instructed, pointing at the branch. Frank picked up the branch with ease. "Nice broadsword! Can't wait to roleplay with it as a knight!" Frank exclaimed, excited squeaks distorting his voice. Danny looked at Frank, a serious but calm look on his face. "Let's go to Sandgem town." Danny suggested. Frank stopped. "B-but, we might get attacked. What happens if we get attacked, Danny?" Frank requested. Danny gave Frank a bottle of oran berry puree. "We defend ourselves, and if worse comes to worse, drink some of this. I've heard it has restorative properties." Danny instructed, with a mix of nectar-covered pinecones and rocks placed in his jacket pockets. Frank shuddered for a second, but then placed a serious frown on his face. "As a knight, I cannot let a slinger such as yourself go without protection. Let's do this, but you stay behind me." Frank stated. Danny fell into step behind Frank, a rock in hand. Frank had his weapon drawn when a Bidoof launched itself from behind some grass. Frank instinctively lashed the branch out, driving it into the side of the Bidoof, and Danny threw a rock at the collapsed heap. "We felled it..." Frank began. Danny and Frank high-fived while saying at the same time: "That was freaking awesome!" Danny and Frank reached Sandgem town without much further incident. Frank laughed as they got to the lab, stuffing his branch between his jacket and shirt. Professor Rowan looked at the two young boys. "And how did you two get here?" He asked. Danny and Frank answered in unison: "We got creative and defended ourselves!" Professor Rowan looked at the branch stuffed in Frank's clothes. "Did you fight any wild pokemon on the way?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. Frank smiled. "We only had to fight one, but it more fought us. We only strike in self-defense, not to harm pokemon!" Frank protested. Professor Rowan's aide came out of the lab, his daughter tugging at his lab coat. "Pardon me professor, but aren't these boys a little young to have gotten here from Twinleaf?" The aide inquired. Frank chuckled, Danny having to hold him up. "Pardon me, sir, but aren't you a little sceptical of us even though we're already here?" Frank taunted. Dawn laughed. "See, dad? Sometimes there's some other strong boys to protect me! Can't I go play with them?" Dawn begged. Dawn's father shrugged and handed her a makeshift bow and arrow with some sticks in a bag. "Stay safe, dear." He requested. Frank and Danny just looked in awe as the young girl trotted to their party. "Where to, my allies?" She asked. Big City Blues Danny and Dawn walked behind Frank, all three of them with drawn weapons. "Do you think anything will attack us?" Dawn asked. Danny became even more leery at the question. "We're three seemingly unprotected kids in the middle of a route between two towns. To anything remotely powerful, we look an afternoon snack. That's why we have our weapons." Danny answered, grit slurring his speech. Danny suddenly noticed a Starly charging at their troop. He chucked a rock with immense force, driving nearly through the small Pokémon's wing. Dawn watched in awe as it spiralled to the ground. "You just fainted a pokemon..." Dawn started. Frank chuckled. "You've apparently never watched him pitch in baseball. This kid can send an Onix packing with the right projectile!" Frank stated, a bit of boldness lacing his voice. Frank, feeling air rush behind him, smashed his branch into the face of an attacking Shinx. Blood stained the branch, causing Frank to feel the reverberations of force in his arms. Danny looked at Frank in sheer fear. "Dude. I FELT that." Danny stated. Just then, a swarm of Starly all began to rush at the group. All of a sudden, Danny felt time slow down, as his mind made his hand grab 9 rocks - and with amazing precision and accuracy - drilled each of the 9 Starlys with a rock. Frank and Dawn, awestruck with the sheer speed of the attack. "I didn't even see you grab the rocks!" Frank stated. Danny looked at his hand, then at the ground covered in fainted Pokémon in front of him. "I don't know how I did it. I just, well, felt the movements in me. They were more familiar than instinct!" Danny stated in disbelief.Category:Roleplays